


Mistaken Underestimation

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realizes then that he has mistakenly underestimated the blonde one.</p><p>Takes place during 2.21 The Sun Also Rises, something like a missing scene.  I suppose that it could be considered AU-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Underestimation

Klaus knows how to play people, to use their weaknesses against them, no matter who or what they were. It was something he had learned long ago, learning that it paid to learn every little thing, about someone. Knowing how useful it could be, using it to his advantage. Such was the case with his brother, who was fighting on the wrong side with the Salvatore brothers, and the witch he thought he had killed.

It's when Elijah's hand is in his chest, that he admits to his brother that he knows where their family was. That he hadn't discarded them as Elijah thought he had, that he would take him to them. Seeing the hesitation in his brother's eyes, he knows that he had just offered his brother the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world, even the chance to kill him.

He's about to make his brother a deal when he stumbles backwards, a growl emitting from his lips, and they both look to see the stake that has suddenly appeared in his chest. It's then they see the small blonde, who quickly utters an apology to Elijah before throwing him across the rock quarry with the strength of a newborn. Or with the strength from the power boost she had gotten from the witch, seeing blood glistening on the young vampire's lips. The air is intoxicated with the witch's blood, her life force. He wants a taste, just a small one.

It's then that he realizes he'd mistakenly underestimated Caroline. That perhaps, he should have been more careful in his preparation for the ritual this night. She's kneeling over him, her legs planted at his sides, her hand deep inside his chest, as she searches for and finds what she's looking for, gripping it tightly in her small hand.

Caroline doesn't blink as she stares him directly in the eyes, giving him a grim smile as she murmurs low enough for him, and the others nearby to hear, "Got it."

He shudders as she stands up in the glow of the firelight, his heart glimmering in her hand as she holds it up into the night air for all to see, his blood dripping down from her hand to the ground.

"You should have known better than to mess with the people we care about.", are the last words he hears as he dies.


End file.
